Package
by Dark Closure
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing, shared and treasured, but not all love is as special as it should. When love borders obsession Donatello finds himself in a dangerous situation. Can Leonardo protect him from an unexpected stalker or... Sequel to Webbed Glass.
1. Chapter 1

Package

chapter 1

The nights were growing lonelier with each passing day. Training could only supply a certain amount of control on the senses that begged and yearned for flesh warm and strong to be pressed against taunt muscles. How long has it been since eyes had drank the built and flexible body of his perfection? How many days had passed turning into weeks? Why was it that he preferred that lowly mate he had chosen for himself? Couldn't he see the flaw in his choice?

A five fingered hand slid across the monitor that played surveillance tapes from long ago, accessing eyes glowered with hate at the interactions of the four turtles that pushed through their enemies, minds focused and sharp. Why couldn't he see? These hands were just as good as his, just as skilled, these legs were thinner, more flexible and taunt; lips softer and skin more perfect. Why couldn't Donatello see this?! The once caressing hand fisted and struck against the close up of Leonardo's face with a silent vow to get what was not the turtle's to claim.

------------------

Donatello was having fun, Leonardo was testing his limitations of how far it took someone to push in order to get Donatello to stop working. Normally he would have stopped with in only a few minutes but his love was just so funny with a usually uncharacteristic pout on his lips. He had tried to ask nicely, demanded, then ordered for attention, when that didn't work he tried massaging shoulders, neck and head. When that was ignored he went to tickling trying to force anything out of the one who was engrossed in his information gathering. Tickling was abandoned when giggles were swallowed down, Leonardo had tired twirling the seat around but the brown-green turtle kept his place, the chair had been removed and now Donatello was on his knees, arms folded on the desk, eyes pretending to read when in fact he was having a little mental party at how good he was doing and congratulating himself for being able to have such an impact of the turtle that held his heart. A hand suddenly slid down his thigh when a mouth clamped down on his shoulder, he couldn't help closing his eyes and shuddering at the sensation.

"Finally got your attention," Leonardo's voice was husky in a whisper.

"Tha-that's cheating Leo," Donatello panted, god he wanted more attention than that and his brother knew full well. The only reason why it had such an impact on him was that he rarely got to be touched like that, Leonardo had decided to take their relationship slow even though their brothers were in full swing with theirs. Their leader wasn't interested in sex, he wanted love, pure raw love. To supply that Donatello had to stop himself from begging to be touched in the ways that Mikey bragged about his own lover giving him when it was just Donatello and the orange ninja to have private conversations. Michelangelo never really said anything in detail, in fact he never said anything until Donatello would ask out of sheer virgin curiosity. His little brother would tell him what he wanted to know, not minding the questions knowing it was just in his sibling's nature. He had eventually stopped asking finding it more frustrating if he found out anything else that would be other wise useful techniques to use on Leonardo.

Strong arms left their other wise loving positions in favor to wrap around his torso lovingly and pulling shell against plastron, blue bandana tails rested against brown-green and forest green shoulders, mingling with purple fabric. Leonardo gave a long contented exhale, nuzzling into his understanding brother. How he loved him, there wasn't a measure. There was no way he could hold out his arms and say, "I love you this much". There was no way that he could simply just give himself up, let their bodies mingle in a way that only lovers could with out fully basking in their relationship before hand. To be honest he felt a small sadness for Raphael and Michelangelo who rushed into their relationship, but that sadness was easily forgotten whenever he saw them together. He could tell by how they bantered and played that it didn't matter to them, they were perfectly happy and that was what mattered. But he also knew that Donatello held an envy with in his walls of his heart when he watched his brothers. Whenever they shared a quick kiss when Splinter was away or meditating always stung at him. He knew they would share something so much more intimate and beautiful whenever they were told to go on patrol, or when they managed to sneak out. The blue clad turtle honestly wanted to dive into that world of bliss of warmth and serenity, to drown in everything that was Donatello, but he was a patient creature by nature. Rushing... he never wanted to rush, not when he wanted to savor every moment like right at that moment. The sent of his turtle filling his lungs, the warmth of skin, plastron and carapace, the sound of breathing... he was savoring it, all of it was delicious with the subtle sweetness that promised a life with a faithful companion.

"I love you," he breathed.

Soft lips pressed against his temple, "I love you too, but I wish you wouldn't cheat like that when it was your idea to time me and my 'discipline'."

"Sorry, I panicked," he lied. In all truth he just wanted to get a touch in, one that was bitter and sweet all the same.

There was a crashing sound outside the closed lab door, followed by an aggravated shout. Both sighed and pulled apart, getting to their feet to see what was wrong this time. Upon opening the door they found Michelangelo streaking by, the end of a roll of toilet paper in a grip over his head the white fluffy paper flying from the quickly unraveling roll that trailed behind him and caught on nearly everything. Raphael gave a guttural growl, hand running down his face, he was tired and it showed.

"Donnie, I thought you said the medicine would make him sleep not tear the place apart," he grunted positioning himself just right to play some sort of waiting game.

"I don't understand, the cold medicine should have made him lethargic," the brown-green turtle's brows creased in thought. "I suppose his typically hyper metabolism could have had a type of chemical reaction giving him an extra boost of energy before actually working into what it was specifically designed for."

Red mask tails jerked and swirled when Raphael grabbed a green and orange blur. Michelangelo's feet swung out from under him when the strong arm of his lover carefully wrapped around his chest, his hand grabbing shell slowly the velocity that the ill turtle had proclaimed to be mach speed only minutes before he got his hands on the toilet paper. Before his feet had the chance to come back to earth the arm around his chest quickly adjusted, slipping under his knees hefting the teen into a bridal hold. Usually some sort of joke would have been made but now that he had stopped moving he was actually tired. With a long yawn he stretched his arms over Raphael's shoulders before slumping down complaining he wasn't tired, but soon as his eyes closed he was asleep.

"Next time we give him a dose, he's so gettin' tied to a chair," Raphael was quiet wary of waking his finally slumbering lover, moving swiftly to the boy's room.

Donatello chuckled as Leonardo quickly followed to open the closed door to the room desired. The purple banded ninja watched his brothers, mostly Raphael. It had been nearly half a year since the events that nearly took him away from their lives. His scars were not many, a few pock marks where wires had dug into head and arms was the extent of the external damage. Inside was a different story, the red loving brother had stopped having nightmares all together yet he still was apprehensive to sleep. He patrolled the lair, checking into rooms when everything grew quiet to make sure that all of his family was safe and enjoying their dreams. Once he had found Donatello in a fitful sleep and woke him, being tender and soothing not wishing for anyone to every risk having nightmares like he had to endure. Another time he had found Leonardo laying still on his bed and staring out into space, he had sat with his brother being used as a sound bored and offering what advice he could muster. He wasn't good at giving advice, but he wanted to help where he could. The subtle gentleness was offered to everyone, but only when one on one and late at night where even crickets slumbered. During the day he was his usual hot tempered self that poked fun and punched practice dummies with as much force as his limbs could provide. If it wasn't for the incident of the nightmares, Donatello would have assumed that it was all Michelangelo's doing that mellowed out their once overly violent brother. He knew better than to say that his orange clad brother had nothing to do with the development, it wasn't true even as a distasteful joke. Michelangelo had a lot to do with it, he was the main reason for the softness, it was the underline continual caution that was created from the neurological torture. He gave a sigh to himself, he briefly wondered if that part would ever go away and just leave Raph with the added benefit of being able to express tenderness.

His thoughts were cut off by the ring of his shell cell. Looking around he found it back at his desk. Padding over he picked it up, letting it flip open before pressing it to ear and mouth, "Hello?"

"Hey Donatello, the package you ordered just arrived," April's voice was cheery as normal.

"Package?"

"Yeah," she grew quiet. "You did order something online right?"

"No. Are you sure it's for me?"

"It's got your name on it," he could hear her adjust the phone between her shoulder and ear. "It's rather heavy too."

"April, don't touch it. We don't know what could be in that thing, just wait until we get there, okay?"

"O-okay," she started to sound worried as if what was inside could possibly start ticking away seconds to destination.

Donatello closed his phone, tucking it into his belt and hurrying out of his room, grabbing his bo next to the door frame. "Guys," he padded out into the front room. "Guys!"

"What is it Donnie?" Leo was leaning against the railing of upstairs, eyes curious and focused at the same time.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I was asked "when did Donatello and Leonardo become a couple in Webbed Glass?" Um, since it was Raphael and Michelangelo centered, I can see how some people didn't pick up the less ventured avenue of Don and Leo. But so everyone knows in Webbed Glass **Donatello and Leonardo were already a couple.** Sure they were not intimate in the bedroom but they still held hands and shared kisses, for them that was the extent of their relationship at the time, thus why the sequel to WG is centered on them and not the other two, so I can explore that lovely route with you. Hope that cleared things up.

_**Special Note!!**_ There is a part you might thing Splinter is OOC, I explain it best that I could so just keep reading. Give me your thoughts and comments upon the event that happens with him in it so that I can make things better. Thank you.

Package

Chapter 2

Love, it was a grand thing, a warmth that was unsurpassed in its nurture. Like a beautiful plant it started off with a small seed and with tender care it grew and blossomed, but neglected it could wither and rot turning into sour bitter leafs. It could also become poisonous if the seed was sown in the wrong soil, taking on properties of its environment, thorns on a usually harmless stem may take place due to habitat and soon become an ugly creature that cries out for constant attention. Love, it was a fickle creature like the weather, but when accepted for its flaws could always become the snow flakes of silent dreams like winter's first snow. Pure and white, soft and delicate. Donatello's love was like the snow. It allowed Leonardo to sleep easy at night because of the silence that was comfort; it was soft and delicate for the few fights they have had with each other were triggered due to the heat of stress and worry. Worry over their brothers not being able to heal properly, worry over Splinter's health, stress from not wanting to be caught in each other's arms, stress with having to hide their love in the shadows. The fights were always short lived, always resulting in strong embraces and apologizes. Leonardo's love was like the weather, fickle in how to show itself. Some times he would out right kiss the mechanic when they were in the garage or in the lab. Other times he would be shy and only hold hands even though they were all alone. From day to day Donatello would have to guess what mood his love was in by the level of aggression given towards their shared moments.

Today, Leonardo was possessive. It was a new side that the olive turtle had never encountered before, to say he did not like this new display of affection would be hard pressed. He was currently enjoying being pressed into the wall of his room, mouth over his own with his hands pinned by the wrist. The thigh spreading his knees was delicious torture and he could only beg with moans that they could finally be allowed to take their relationship to the next level. But he knew better than that. His chosen mate was upset and needed reassurance, that's why the kiss was so desperate. Leonardo needed to remind himself that his gentle brother was all his and no one else's to place claim to. After going to April's to check the package that was mysteriously sent he felt something twist in side of him. The package with gifts of technological equipment that Donatello always dreamed about nestled between brown-green knees, the letter typed in blocky black ink telling Donatello how long he had been admired from afar; it all made him sick. His stomach felt heavy with emotion when Donatello was torn between taking the strange gift and throwing it away, deciding to let April have it until they could figure out who sent it. He felt desperate to reinstate that he was the one that should be the only one looking at the techno geek like that. The twisting coil in his gut writhed at the thought that someone had been watching and waiting with eyes that wanted more than they should. That was two days ago, the following day there was a card that had showed up, speaking of longevity in love with a pressed flower inside. Donatello did not know what to do with it, so he let the paper and flora slip from his fingers into the trash simply stating that sending something once should have surfaced a normal person to wait for a reply, a second gift so soon afterwards was something that started to make him uneasy. Then yesterday he got a delivery of rare fruits around the world, with out hesitation he threw them away, not trusting if something had been injected past the rine and into the flesh. Today someone had given him a cell phone, left it at Casey's apartment with a ribbon tied around it curled beautifully with purple color. Soon as he touched it, the phone had rang. He tentatively answered, before tossing the phone from his hand like it had just moved. He had been alone with Raphael at the time. His hot-headed brother picking up the phone, he had rushed to the window of the apartment, opened it and made an obscene gesture with his hand while shouting into the cell, "Back off or I'll hunt you down myself!!" The screaming bellow that resembled more of a guttural wolf's howl was what Leonardo had heard when he was coming up the fire escape to join his brothers. He had hurried up, saw the phone tossed into the alleyway so hard it shattered against the neighboring building, cracking a window in the process. When he came up and through the window he found Donatello shaking and holding onto Raphael who was shutting all the curtains and growling about a "dead man". They had gone home shortly after, making some excuse as to why he was so upset to their father before taking him to his room. Raphael opted to go make some tea with calming lemon and honey leaving the two by themselves. Leonardo did not have the heart to ask what had happened, so he just held and soothed. But when dark innocent eyes looked up to him he felt that coil in his stomach snap, he claimed lips, stroked flesh, trying to pour out all of his frustrations into the open and all of his reassurances into Donatello.

Soon enough they had to breath, when they pulled apart, the blue clad turtle ran his hands from wrists up to face and cupped cheeks, he pressed his forehead against his brothers, nuzzling their beaks together in a way that he found was comforting to the brown-green tinker-er, "No matter what, I'll protect you."

"I know," Donatello closed his eyes, breathing in the smell and taste of his forest green brother, "You always have Leo, and... and if you get sick or hurt I know Raph and Mikey are there to help."

He was pulled into a possessive hug, hands sliding around torso and neck to press against shell almost painfully, "We'll get through this, we'll get through this."

It was more of his own benefit that the leader of four brothers spoke this, he needed the reassurance that they could find someone that had the upper hand. There was a knock on the door, they pulled away enough to make it look like it was just a normal hug when bright blue eyes blinked into the room. Michelangelo hovered for a minute before tentatively stepping into the room, in his arms a stuffed teddy-bear that was some cheap rendition of a panda that he had loved since his younger years. He looked lost, and... destroyed.

"Mikey?" Donatello stepped forward noticing something was definitely not right. His brother sniffled long and hard, letting it out with a shuddering breath, he was having a hard time keeping his focus on one spot in the room. He turned his head; there, that was what was wrong. A red welt that looked slightly swollen.

"Mikey what happened?" the leader let go of his love in favor for the dejected child that was whimpering.

"I... I uh..." He couldn't look up, the cement floor keeping his sight glued.

Brown green hands lifted chin, "What happened?"

Tears started to soak bandanna, teeth gritted hard. The youth flinched from the sound of something crashing outside and raised voices. Leonardo did not blink when he hurried out of the room opening the door to hear shouts and demands. He slammed the door shut muffling the noise once more leaving Donatello to comfort their distort sibling. He closed his eyes while he wrapped his arms around his little brother, the shouting only getting louder as his heart began to crack, thin as a pencil line at first but it became thicker and thicker as the voices continued. Eventually it broke and he was crying along with his brother, both finding themselves on their knees as the held onto each other tightly.

--------

Raphael circled around the couch, making sure the object was between him and his father. For the first time in his life he was angry at the rat that raised them. He had seen Mikey give Raphael a kiss, a kiss that brothers should not share in Splinter's world. He had struck the youngest, out raged by their actions. The emerald turtle had quickly lept to the defense of his lover, sending the orange loving turtle off to his room while he tried to settle things with their father. At first it was hushed voices, demands for apologies, but when told this behavior was far more developed than first thought and that it was not going to stop it became close to very physical. The only reason why the turtle did not lash out was because he could understand where his father was coming from. He understood the blasphemy that must be haunting the rat, it haunted himself for a long time, but he got over it. Now it was simply a waiting game. Splinter was stressed and his son knew it. Not only did he nearly loose one to the evils of the world, but now, not long after, another one of his boys was being hunted in an other way. He was scared, confused, he didn't know what to do and what to accept. Their words kept on escalating, higher and louder, Leonardo had joined in trying to get them to stop, but when it was said that Leonardo had known about the relationship and had not spoken up the rat felt betrayed. The issue of honor started to be discussed, along with the fact that Leonardo had a relationship to Donatello. That was when fate laughed, it tore at the tapestry of loving family enjoying the shreds that its malicious claws created. It chewed on the frays with the words spoken from fur covered lips, "You are no sons of mine!"

Everything stopped moving. The air felt heavy and suffocating as breath became hard to pull in and out of lungs. Two sets of eyes turn away, the deep hurt shown for a glimpse before Raphael turned away and headed for his room. A four fingered hand reached out to his retreating figure, words choking. He had not meant it, they were still his boys, they were his children that he had raised since they were just tiny turtles. He had provided them with life and teachings, he still loved them, he had just lost control. The first time he had ever lost control in his life, right at a time when his sons needed him and he lost control.

Raphael came out of his room, back pack slung over shoulders as he adjusted straps. Head held high he walked over to the door of the lab opening it up as if nothing had happened at all. He disappeared inside, soon coming out with two smaller brothers, both he held closely to his side, lovingly keeping a hand on their shells and escorting them to the exit.

"No, Raphael, Michelangelo, I-"

The tallest of the brothers stopped, not turning around, his voice was gruff with untold emotions as he tried to keep his cool, "You need to meditate on this. We'll be back in a few days. We'll.. see you then... father." And he continued on, taking Donatello and Michelangelo outside.

"Leonardo, I did not mean it. I did not mean to," he looked at his hands that were shaking. "Michelangelo I struck him out of anger. I must apologize, I..."

Strong hands rested on his shoulders, guiding him to sit on the couch. He allowed himself to be seated, looking away from his hands when a heavy weight was settled next to him. Leonardo pulled his feet up, folding them in a meditative position. "You know," he began softly in a whisper, as if any louder of a voice would harm what little of a delicate balance was obtained once more. "We didn't say anything because we were afraid of being rejected."

"Leonardo I-"

"Shh, not just by you Sensei, but by Casey and April, you are all family to us. April is our sister, Casey our brother, and you our father... we... wanted to keep it secret because we wanted you all to remain in good health. If you had heard about these new developments when Raphael was being hurt or even now while Donatello is being scared, we were so sure that something bad would happen when usually you would be open minded." He looked over and offered a smile, a part of it forced from not being able to forget the hurtful words just spoken moments before, "There is no need to explain yourself, we understand that everyone has their limitations, if I was in your position I would do the same. We know what you said was a lie, not even close to your real feelings towards us. But right now, I think Raphael has the best idea. We'll get out of your hair for a few days and you can meditate on all of this. When we come back, we'll all be much calmer and discuss things with less worries." He reached over, running his hand through fur, "Alright?"

An old head nodded, eyes closed shut tightly, "Yes."

Leonardo unfolded himself, leaning over and giving his father a reassuring hug around the shoulders, "Three days, we'll be back in three days."

Splinter twisted and took his son into a tight hug, "I am so sorry my son," he squeezed tighter to a painful point, the uncomfortable factor forgotten to both as he held on trying to relay his regret of what he had done.

"I'll relay your message, father," the forest green turtle pulled back giving one more stroke to fur before leaving. "Be healthy."

When Leonardo finally found his brothers they were sitting on a mattress that was stored away at one of their favorite hideouts. There were a few blankets and pillows fresh and clean, obviously Raphael had taken the time to stop by April's to get a few things he had not taken from their home. He had Michelangelo up against his chest, holding him tight abandoning the panda bear in favor for his lover. One arm was around his lover and his free hand was clasped on Donatello's shoulder.

"You both listen to me," his voice was soft and stern. "No matter what, he's still our dad. You know him, he didn't mean it." He gave Donnie a small shake, "He still loves you." He leaned over a little to gaze at his mate's tear stricken face, "And he loves you." He looked between the two of them, "Not matter what, he was just surprised that's all. He'll be back to his old self when we get home and he'll be tellin' ya himself that he was in the wrong. Got that?"

Purple nodded, orange remained silent. Red looked down once more, "Got it Mikey? I bet ya a whole month of chores that he'll even be willin' to let ya slack off of trainin' for comic readin' for a whole week because he feels that bad about hurtin' ya."

Orange just snuggled into the warm chest.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I was asked to stop using the word "lover" so much. I just want you all to know that I write this story by myself, I have no beta, and I have little to no time to check over my work. Typically I can catch things like that and change it so it flows better. But I don't, so please over look my errors and just enjoy the story. Thank you.

Package

chapter 3

Michelangelo was much better the next day, he was cracking jokes and full of hugs for anyone who got with in reach. But there was something wrong, something different. The way his eyes could never hold a gaze and would turn to the shadows, his "hugs" became more of possessive holds when ever he looked else where. His voice would drop down into a whispering purr, slurred with his slight surfer accent to the point that if you didn't know him then it would sound that he was speaking gibberish. Raphael made patrol along with Leonardo around the building that day, making sure to put extra care into their hiding places as to not be seen even by the shadows themselves. Blue tails were tied back and around to prevent the opportunity of being given away by the sight of color. Raphael had done the same, so far they did not spot anything, until a glint of light reflected the sun in the patchy gray day.

Slipping around, the two boxed in their pray, both on either side they frowned at the camera. Raphael pointed up and made a chopping swipe with his hand. His brother nodded being careful when unsheathing his sword. With a quick flick of the wrist the device was separated from the wall and the mount it was posted guard at. It fell into a three fingered grip that quickly added the sharp tip of a sai to open the side, exposing wires. The removal of the housing showed that it was still active, a small, yet powerful, microphone just under the zoom in lens.

"This ain't right," red turned to blue. "These ware houses have been abandoned for years, no electricity, no water, no nothin'."

Leonardo's eye glared at the device in his brother's palm, "Exactly."

"Think it's the physco after Don?"

"Best not take the chance."

"Right, I'll take the left side."

--------------

"Hey," Michelangelo was leaning against Donatello's shell, rocking back nudging his brother with his back.

"Hmm?" the older of the two was reading a book that he would have thought their usually hot-headed brother would not own. It was a detailed documentary of paranormal activity. Scribbles in the margin with circles and x's pin pointing parts that were approved and disapproved. He thought it was fascinating to take in what he brother thought was amateur and what was a good idea. He had no idea that it was an interest in his family. Sure Splinter believed in ghosts and spirits, and they've even had events in their lives where they have been attacked on a plain of existence that was not their own. But he never thought about looking into ghosts and demons. It was fascinating how in Raphael's notes he had related some of their experiences with some of the "victims" from hauntings. It was a new type of brain candy that he was having a hard time pulling away from. It tantalized his senses, excited his thoughts, and best yet he was learning something that very few knew about their brother. He was actually a very thorough person when he just sat down and did something. He wasn't messy, he was precise, scrutinized everything, dissected it and stitched it back together. He wasn't as thoughtless as Donatello had always believed, he just did not like to think when in a fight, he let his instincts take over. If he allowed himself the time to think, the brown turtle was sure Raphael could come up with some very easy win tactics that would limit injury on both sides. Then again he couldn't think during battle, he was their secret weapon, always pushing hard and fast to get done so everyone was yet again safe. Perhaps Splinter new this and that was why Leonardo did not share command.

He was shoved again, "Earth to Donatello."

"Sorry, kind of got caught up in thinking," he smiled bashfully and rubbed his head and neck feeling the familiar sore spots aching due to hunching over to read for hours on end.

"Kind of got that," Michelangelo shifted so he fell onto his back to look up at his sibling. "You know that's Raph's favorite book."

"Really?"

"Yeah," orange shifted onto belly and moved tails to fingers to mess with frays of time. "I asked him once why he read it, he said it was because it's the only subject no one is looking up."

"Oh?"

A nod of the head, "It's hard to get his attention late at night when he's all hunched over that book. I've got three more books for him that I stored away for Christmas. He may say that he doesn't like reading or research but he likes this stuff. I guess it's the mystery to it."

"It is a fascinating subject, all of it is just theoretical science and hypothesizes as to how paranormal events transpire."

"Raph said that too, just not in so many big words."

Donatello's eyes traced his sibling's head, down to jaw and cheek. Reaching out he tentitively touched the slightly harmed spot that was healing. He made sure not to press as to not tempt fate and make it worse. "How you doing Mikey?"

There was a roll of shoulders from a shrug, "I'm... okay. To be honest I expected to be thrown out of the house. I mean, we don't know if it's incest or not, but to Sensei we're all his little boys so to him it can be... and we are his kids..." he gave a heavy sigh. "I'm just glad that he took it a lot better than I had thought he would."

"Then what's bothering you?"

Blue eyes focused on shadows again, a hand reached up and took a hold of purple tails pulling his brother's head down to him. "Don't be freaked out okay?" he whispered against brown-green lips. "I just need to tell you something important right now." He pressed his lips against his brother's, a chaste kiss, but enough to distract one and all. There was a shuffling sound behind them and to the side, something dropped. Michelangelo's hands gripped Donatello's shoulders and used him as leverage to launch himself up and over him. Landing on his feet the youngest darted after a fleeting shadow that wound and weaved through structure beams and large holes in cement walls. Fingers gripped the handles of nunchakus, pulling them out of their secure places at his sides of his belly. The fluttering sound of chain and wood spiraling in the air the only beat heard over retreating feet. Webbed cracks across glass screamed as a body pressed into the weak points; pushing, breaking. The shattering of an old window and Michelangelo was getting closer. He did not stop as he leaped through the slender hole made, crossing his arms in front of him to protect his eyes and mouth. Landing down on the alley floor, he ignored the sting of glass biting into his feet. There was a brick wall in front of him, left and right there was no one, up... he looked to late up. Quickly clambering up the fire stairs, he pulled himself up onto the roof of the neighboring warehouse to find no one. He had lost his pray.

"I'll get you, freak," he growled under his breath. Flashes of Raphael's helpless body in the cell playing in his mind. There was no way he was going to allow that to happen ever again, no one he loved was going to be taken away, never.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Package

chapter 4

Donatello was always curious, he always loved to figure out how things worked and how things were made. He loved figuring out patterns in circuitry, coding, and even behavior. He loved it all, but some times he had to hold a question to himself. Why was he so curious? Why did he want to know the meanings behind everything? Right at the moment he certainly wished he did not have such an attribute. Not as the smell of rot came up from folded cardboard. Michelangelo had come back from his "hunt" regaining that look he had worn for three days when Raphael was gone. He was not a happy turtle, he was a disgruntled turtle, and he was going to do something about it. After his mate was taken from him he had changed in the fact that it was easier to trigger his most primal defenses of keeping loved ones safe.

"Donnie, I don't think you should touch that," the orange loving turtle jabbed a finger into the air towards his brother. He was still trying to calm himself. He had only theorized that someone had been watching them, had only guessed that they had been followed, but he was right. He was right and it made him sick. If it was any of their family lurking they would have acted differently, Leonardo would have yelled asked what was going through his goofed up mind, Raphael would have done the same just a little more growls and promises of sleeping alone for several nights. This place they were in was a secret even to Splinter, April and Casey so they were not candidates for the lurker.

"Mikey, I just want to know what's in it. I mean, what if it was some harmless homeless person that just walked in at the wrong time. Seeing two giant, mutant turtles kissing isn't exactly common. Speaking of the kiss, why did you do that?"

"Hey, don't brush of Mr. Kissy, he was the one that just showed us that who ever it was got freaked out by it and ran like a bat out of hades! No little hobo I know of can move that fast Donnie, you should be thankful to Mr. Kissy!" Michelangelo was pointing to his lips, "THANK HIM!"

"You know, when you're upset you're even more annoying thank usual. Besides, your "Mr. Kissy" is probably going to get a few knuckles as a thank you if our bro's find out."

"Nah, Mr. Kissy is generous, Mr. Kissy likes Leo and you, but Mr. Kissy loves Raph."

Donatello pursed his lips holding back whatever could possibly be used to reply to that, if he added fuel to the fire then he was sure he would regret it. So, instead he decided to turn his attention back at the box. The smell of mold and decay could easily be some sort of clothes with food stuffs on it, the benefit of the doubt is what he liked to give to everything and everyone.

Slipping his fingers around the edges he pulled gently, the sound of the cardboard sliding was unusually loud suddenly cut off by the sounds of though soled feet entering the large room. The thump of the folded cardboard being freed caught attention of their brothers that had just returned.

"Mikey, how did you cut your feet?" Leonardo had been kneeling looking at his little brother's feet, the cuts were not deep, just enough to give off a few droplets of red.

"What happened?" Raphael knelt down, his large fingers running over small wounds trying to get dust and dirt away from the pink inside green flesh. He reached over taking the first aid kit that their eldest brother had retrieved from the bag Raphael had brought with them.

Michelangelo hissed when an alcohol swab was pressed against the fine cuts, cleaning and disinfecting, "Well, first off I thought something was weird, then Mr. Kissy thought it would be a good idea to make an entrance and so he did, then someone dropped something and I chased after but they did this whole Batman thing of disappearing and running like crazy."

"Mr. Kissy?" Leonardo raised a brow looking over at Donatello who was watching them, he gave a shrug, paused in his activity of finding out what was in the box. Upon seeing his love, blue inquired, "Why didn't you patch up Mike?"

"You know how he gets when he's 'like that'."

"Wait, wait, you tellin' me that someone was watchin' you two from the shadows so you went and kissed Don to throw them off guard then tried to chase them down, they broke through window, you followed suit, cut up your feet, and lost 'em?!" Raphael's voice was raising to a shout when he smacked a spot on his lover's foot where he had just put a band aid over.

"Ow! Be more gentle Raph. It wasn't like it was planned or nothing," a sea-green lip pushed out in a pout. "You should be nicer to the injured."

A brown-green brow raised, "You got all that from his ramblings?"

Red nodded, "Just gotta be able to speak 'Mikey' and it's easy enough."

That was when they heard a low growl bringing their attention to their forest-green brother, "You did **what** Mikey?" Brown eyes narrowed on the youth that held up his stuffed animal like a shield.

"He just gave me a peek, Leo," Donatello chuckled lightly, loving the interactions of his siblings, knowing violence only went so far with each other. He mimicked his little brother's voice, "Besides, 'Mr. Kissy likes Leo and me but loves Raph.'"

Leonardo bent over, squatting down as he did, his hand pushing down the stuffed animal. Worried, purple got up, abandoning the box that had clattered to the floor out of startled hands. Sure violence only got so far with all four present but that didn't mean that Leo wasn't about to do something he may regret due to being over stressed from all that has been going on. Donatello tensed when Michelangelo was grabbed by the shoulders, he only started when Leonardo had pressed his lips against the youngest. The room fell quiet when the leader pulled away and simply stated, "Got back what 'Mr. Kissy' stole from me."

"Hey, not fair, that was my kiss," Raphael tackled the leader to the side, quickly stealing back the kiss.

Mikey gave a girl-like scream, "My Raph kiss! Why you dirty!" He lunged forward, taking another kiss for himself from both finding himself rather triumphant. A tap on his shoulder and he had lips on his, he opened his mouth and got a little more than he originally bargained for but was pulled away quickly by familiar arms.

"Low blow brainiac," Raphael growled as he held his mate away from his brother who simply rolled his tongue around in his own mouth in a posture of thought.

"Tastes like junk food," he said before stealing a kiss just as deep from an offended lover. He pulled back and did the same, "Tastes like April's home fried chicken. You been holding out Raph?"

"Wha-?"

Then Leonardo got his, besides the depth he got passion as well, when he pulled away Donatello did the same thought process and smiled while wrapping his arms around a forest green and yellow waist, "Mmm, just right."

"Heeeey, I wanna taste," the sea-green ninja complained settling himself on a strong lap of emerald.

"Way to go Monkey Wrench, you got him curious," Raphael shifted to keep his mate on his lap and from reaching to their fearless leader for a taste test.

"As much fun as that seems," Leonardo reached out took Michelangelo's hand and gave knuckles a small kiss, ignoring the growl that he got from Raphael's direction, "We need to move, there were active cameras around the perimeter. Our goofing off, might have thrown our tracker off balance but it won't be for long."

The youngest shifted himself around so that he was clinging onto shell and shoulders, "Better start walkin' Raphie."

"What?"

"I've got hurt feet, you need to carry me."

A roll of eyes before emerald hands adjusted to grip thighs, a push up and he was giving his most energetic sibling a piggie-back ride. Donatello grabbed the bag and a few pillows, forest green hands wrapped up and tied blankets creating a more convenient way of carrying the fabric and fluff. He put his hand on the back of his crush's shell as they walked side by side. A smile crossed his face when Michelangelo continued to talk and lay kisses to the top of Raphael's head trying to convince him that Mr. Kissy needed to spread his wings all he got was grunts as a reply.

"Say, what was in that box you were looking at?"

Dark eyes looked up into brown, "Huh? Oh, uh, I don't know. Didn't get to look before you got back. But it smelled awful."

"Probably best that you didn't look then, could have been someone's garbage."

Disappearing into the shadows and making their way to a safer haven, they forgot the parcel left behind. The skittering sounds of small bug legs echoed in the now vacant room, centipedes and beetles crawling out of the box now knowing it was safe to move. Racing to freedom their small bodies uncovered a small white letter, stained with stench and slick with grime. Brown and gray decay burbled from insects trapped destined to join the dead.

On the card it read:

To my sweet Donatello.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Package

chapter 5

Leonardo's body pressed against Donatello's, tongue delving deep as he swallowed sobs, his thumbs wiping tears away as brown-green fingers clung onto scutes, heels digging into the dirt as hips rubbed against each other. Their first time at love making and it was in the powdered dust that kicked up from the thirsty earth. They had decided to leave New York city, asking permission to go up to the Jones family house. Their first day, Michelangelo refused to let Raphael out of his sight, he stayed awake watching the world outside the windows while everyone else slept. His hands stroked shoulders and head of his mate that snored contently using the hyper turtle's lap as a pillow after indulging in vigorous sex that ended up with a needy Michelangelo on top, desperate to douse the flames of doubt inside. He was scared something would happen once again at that very same place, he was terrified that he would leave and hear Raphael screaming due to a nightmare and everything would start up again. The next day they got a call from April telling them that Splinter had asked for some extra time, a few more days of meditation. She was confused as to why the call had to be relayed through her but only took their message that they would wait a few more days before heading home.

They goofed off, did solo and group training to pass the time but eventually Raphael and Michelangelo disappeared once more leaving Donatello with Leonardo. The two more behaved brothers had decided to go on a walk. Their feet making little to no sounds in the dry leafs. It was quiet between them, a nervousness that tied into knots only to pull hard at their stomachs. They knew that it bothered the other two just as much as themselves, but there was a greater chance that their orange clad brother was taking it the hardest, thus why the alone time. Unlike Leonardo and Donatello their brothers had been assaulted physically and verbally before any knowledge of the event was presented.

"You think..." the younger of the two slowed his pace, his hand gripping his brother's as worry crept into his voice. "You think that Sensei might..."

"He won't," brown eyes turned to the downed face. Forest green fingers slid under chin, pulling his boyfriend's beak up, "He's just as nervous as us about what will happen when we come home. We need to let him collect himself as best as he can before anything goes any further."

A sigh escaped the mechanic's lips, "You're right. I'm just..." he gave a half shrug, "I don't know, I guess, I'm just nervous about this whole thing."

"Who isn't?"

"Good point." Donatello's eyes trailed around their surroundings, "Um... I think we should head back, we're into the neighbor's property." A sound pulled at his ears, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

A high pitched whine barely managed to ghost on the wind.

"That."

"Probably the neighbor's dog wanting inside, we're not to far from their barn... I think."

"But still..." he pulled his hand free from Leonardo's. Ignoring the light protest from the latter he walked deeper in. The dry leafs only echoing his own footsteps signaling that his potential mate was hanging back, making a silent statement that he agreed when purple suggested going back earlier. Reassuring himself that he was only going to be a short minute, he stepped over bramble and carefully pushed aside throne bushes that twined into evergreen hedges. He heard the whimper of an animal once more before it cut short. He frowned. That was odd, he didn't hear anyone hitting an animal, besides if someone struck the creature it would yelp in pain. Maybe Leo was right and the owner finally let the pet inside the house?

Pushing through the bushes he closed his eyes as to make sure nothing got into them. Once he was on the other side of the natural divider his body stiffened. He couldn't look away from the sight before him that swung with an old creaking rope in the wind that developed it into a moan. His fingers twitched at his side, breathing shallow as if afraid breath would be spirited away by the dead creature. The pit and patter of crimson droplets against leaf and grass was loud in his ears. The rasp call of a crow ripped a jump out his inactive body. His eyes darting up to the black feathered messenger of 'never more' that stood on its perch on top of the barn. In the bushes he felt something trail against his back, from the feel, it was fingernails. Swallowing deeply he tried to calm himself as a hand slid up his shoulder.

Leaping forward he tripped over himself, terrified as he twisted around to land on his shell. Heels kicking out, hands paddling back desperately grabbing at anything he could trying to find something he could use as a weapon to keep distance between himself and whoever was trying to assault him. His instincts screaming at him for being an idiot and leaving his weapon back at the house. He should have taken Michelangelo's lead and kept his eyes open, it would have saved him from falling into a false sense of security.

"Donnie?" Leonardo pushed his way out of the bushes, arm over his eyes protecting them from harmful branches, his other hand reaching out. It had been Leo who had touched him, not the stalker. Relief flooded him as brown eyes hardened at the sight before him, the feeling of safety over whelmed when strong arms wrapped around him pulling him tightly against a chest and into scent that he identified with everything good and right. "Come on," was whispered into his ear as he was lifted up. His eyes peered over shoulder and shell to the words written on the wall of the barn as the body of the mangled dog hung and swayed.

To my sweet Donatello.

He buried his face into neck as his arms clung, while he was hurried away. They were half way back when he finally broke. He was still being carried, grateful for the assistance, his legs quivered as his body trembled with chills from horror. Tears slid down his face as he suppressed the sniff and shuttering breaths that wanted to come up.

"Don, if you want to take a break I can-"

Leonardo cut himself off when a full sob wailed off next to his ear. Hand clung desperately as cries of fear racked the body of the one in his arms. He held tight, not knowing what to do. He was powerless to stop this, it just kept happening. They had hoped that up here it would have still been a spot where their attackers would avoid until everything had cooled down, until their guard could be breached. It was the last place they could go besides home. Home. Splinter would have to put up with them coming home that night, he wasn't about to allow Donatello to become an open target up in the woods.

"Donnie," he spoke roughly, fighting back his own need to shed tears of shame from being so useless. Shifting he pulled Donatello away from him, setting him back onto his own feet before sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Sniffles were muffled, cries swallowed as he touched his mate in the best ways he knew how. He pushed him down onto the forest floor, careful not to startle the already shaken turtle.

"L-leo?" the chocked voice from below inquired when those eyes softened, sad in their own way.

Looking up he scanned the forest, his hands on either side of his lover's head as he shouted out, "He's mine!" With that he dipped his head down, claiming lips. "Mine," he whispered as he supported his weight with one hand running his other down skin and chest. "Mine, mine, no one else's Donnie. You're mine."

Tongue and teeth trailed neck and pulse, tasting, savoring. Hands tested new areas, pushed and pulled with heated desire to stake claim to mate and soul. He pulled as many mewls, churrs and shouts as possible as he took what was needed for both. Promises of protection and eternal love as trembling thumbs brushed away tears, baited breath that was one erratic calming down as bodies cooled from a high of euphoria.

Leonardo pulled Donatello close, pressing their spent bodies together as tightly as possible giving one last kiss on a loving brow.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Package

Chapter 6

The bed weighed down to one side, the crickets outside giving lazy chirps as they start to drift quieter knowing winter was beginning to set. It was colder than usual that night, then again they were upstate, the snow usually fell on the hard ground before the last cricket could burrow deep into the soil for a winter's rest. It wouldn't be long before flacks of powder white drifted down to blanket in a world of silence. It was that silence Leonardo never liked, it frightened him, there was nothing quiet like it, nothing could imitate that sound that was the lack there of -that winter provided. It was as if the very trees held their breath waiting for the sun to come back out and melt away what they were so afraid of. Some times Leonardo thought that it was the lack of productivity during the later and early months of the year that got to him. All of them felt naturally sluggish during the time their natural instincts would make them hibernate, but they worked themselves past the hindrance of lethargy in favor of spending times with friends and family. The vigorous work outs of their training helped keep them from wanting to settle their heads down into pillows. But he found out that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was that silence, it reminded him of the times on the battle field when all was over with and casualties were counted. No one breathed until all four were present and able to move on their own.

Winter reminded Donatello of a dark place he felt inside when Leonardo had came crashing through the window at April's apartment, his life barely hanging onto the tether he and their family sent to him to bring him back -to heal from his wounds. He remembered crying the frist night his older brother could move on his own. Leonardo had been asleep and Donatello was on watch just to make sure he didn't strain himself. He didn't know what it was, maybe the bandages, perhaps the reminder that they were indeed mortal and one could die at any given moment. Either way he found himself curled up on himself on his chair, tears sliding down his cheeks as he watched the blankets raise and fall with each slumbering breath. When Leo woke up, Donatello had fallen asleep, worn out from his own emotions. He only stirred when his brother sat up, moving Donatello into the bed to share the blankets with him. He remembered sleeping well soon as he was next to that warm body, bathed in sent that he was so scared of not having near him. It was the next day that the purple clad turtle had began to think more about his sibling than he was supposed to.

Little did he know that Leonardo had been awake through half of Donatello's silent sobs. He had to quell the deep pain of hearing the breath come in labored, tainted with whimpers and choked sobs. When he pulled his brother next to him, he held tightly wishing that pain in his chest would disappear. It didn't, it only grew more and more through out their adventures. It stung and stabbed so deeply until finally one day he cornered his brother in his work shop above, welding something new on the Battle Shell. The pain soothed, the throb lessened as he pulled Donatello into a kiss; glee finally replaced that horrible feeling in his heart when he was kissed back.

That pain never truly left though, it remained in the back, a constant reminder that he had caused those eyes to water. He couldn't forgive himself, and now he had forced himself upon the one he loved. He had taken advantage of that situation in the woods and placed a claim that was not his to take. Leonardo hated himself for that, found himself disgusting. When they got back to the house he shut himself off in the room he shared with Donatello, hiding away on the bed as he tired to think. Every thought always ended the same, he had done his lover a great dishonor. He had not been thinking, he could have caused so much more trouble but... He covered his eyes, pressing his palms in trying to stop the stinging. He had no right to cry, no right at all.

Flopping onto his back he rolled up onto his side, allowing the cold to drift in through the open window. It bit into his skin as he tried to think. Eventually Donatello came to the room, his dark eyes giving his lover a shy quizzical look hiding slightly behind the door. For himself he was unsure. Did he do something wrong by letting Leonardo take what he wanted at that time? Was their relationship going to change for the worse? The possible answers left him feeling anxious and somewhat dry inside. He expected to find the blue loving leader meditating trying to find his center, but what he found was someone in deep pain. It hurt, so deeply to see him curled up like that, hands covering his face allowing the cold to be his blanket for the night.

"Hurts don't it," Donatello gave a start at the rough voice of Raphael next to him.

Turning he looked to his brother who was leaning against the wall, arms folded as he stared off into space as if focusing would cause him to loose his train of thought. The younger of the two remained silent waiting for more to be spoken, when nothing came he swallowed the hard lump that was forming in his throat. "Wha... What can I do?"

With out looking, Raphael shrugged, "Not much. Control of the situation can't be given, you can't tell him about things you don't understand, so all you really can do is make sure he knows none of it is his fault." He closed his eyes, remembering Michelangelo. The way he struggled, the desperation of needing to know that was happening when all was secret or hidden truths. It hurt to bottle it all up, trying to protect him when it was Raphael himself that needed the protection.

Brown eyes gazed down at the floor before turning back to the image of Leonardo. His voice was a whisper, "I'm... not sure how to do that. Leo's complex."

"Hey," he turned his attention back to the sibling standing next to him. This time Raphael was looking at him, leaning against the wall with his shoulder. "You listen to me," his auburn eyes looking almost like embers in the dark hallway, his tone comforting yet strong at the same time. "If you love 'im, you'll figure out a way. It ain't easy, but it's worth it."

That was right, Raphael knew how it felt to see the person you loved most in the world suffer because of you; because you couldn't figure out how to say what was wrong or figure out a remedy to an uncontrollable event. He had been the same, standing and watching as Mikey blamed himself -Raph had to tell himself that it was okay, that it was for the better that he bottled everything and kept himself distant. But things got better after he finally spoke up, finding his own worries to be a balm to the injuries of the heart. Donatello gave a soft smile of understanding as a thank you for the advice. To be honest he didn't know if he would be able to move past it, to speak up if he didn't have the help. He was soft by nature, he wasn't forward like the others, he hid away. He had waited for Leo to come to him, waited for him to make the first move each and every time; his fears being his stopper. But now he had to take a step out of that safe box that was built around him giving him shelter against all that could cause harm. There was no one to invite in not any more. He was waiting, outside, needing to be sought after.

Red smiled as Donatello slipped into the room he shared with their leader. He reached over, closing the door after his brother with a soft click. Nodding to himself, he reassured his own mind that they would be fine, after all, they had Michelangelo and himself to come to. They didn't have to venture forth into the unknown by themselves, if they chose they could seek a guide from their brothers. "Good luck," he whispered before padding down the hallway. When he reached the room that he heard Mikey occupying, he simply went in, closing the door behind him. Creeping up, he slipped onto the bed behind his mate; wrapping his arms around the youngest who was having trouble reading one of his favorite comics. Settling his legs on either side of a sea-green lap, he started to kneed at tense shoulders. He had told Michelangelo to give him a moment alone to talk to Donnie, to try and give at least a little reassurance to the one that was beginning to start a bond with him that was based on the relation of having something awful happen that was like a spiraling rollercoaster. It took everything the orange clad turtle had in him to allow Raphael out of his sight, telling himself over and over again that he was coming right back.

"Your tense," Raph massaged a bit more. "I never thought I'd be sayin' it but... you need to loosen up Mikey."

The ragged breath was the first to be noticed, it caused a pang in his heart as he leaned over; slowly pulling the Sliver Sentry comic from hands that quivered. The smaller body of the usually fun loving turtle twisted around, face burying face into chest as tears stained an orange bandana. Memories too powerful filling his head as he silently cried.

"Sshh, Mikey, Mikey..." Raphael ran his hand over skin and shell. "What's wrong?"

"I," he hiccupped squeezing his eyes shut tight. "I keep on telling myself," a shuddering breath. "that everything is okay. That- that you won't suddenly disappear. But," he swallowed hard. "But I can't... seem to get it out of my head. It won't leave me... alone."

The push of forehead against his peck set a worry inside him, Mikey only did that when he was really upset. Was someone starting to mess with him as well? Bringing back memories of the past that were best forgotten? If so, the someone was going to get a nail in the coffin. With a stern voice he placed his hands on shoulders that heaved with sobbing breaths, "What or who won't leave you alone?"

Wet blue eyes looked up to him, a hand pressed against each chest as if to make sure both hearts were still beating. "I keep asking myself if this is a dream or not, and if I wake up if you'll be in that cell with wires sticking out of you because I was too stupid. My own head won't leave me alone. Soon as you leave my sight **here **I expect to see you running out of the woods with blood and bullet wounds!" He thrust a hand out to the side motioning outside for emphasis. "And not only that but I'm petrified that I'll wake up and you'll be cold because your heart stopped or because that person after Donnie broke in and did... I don't know what! But they should leave Donnie alone! He's a good person, he doesn't deserve this and Leo's all messed in the head because you just KNOW he's blaming himself and Splinter is angry at us and I think April might disown us and- and-!!"

Raphael pressed his lips against the ones that were ranting. The desperate sobs turned into sniffles as chaste kisses calmed wracked nerves. Who would have guessed that the one that worried the most about the family was the one that goofed off more than anyone else. He hid it away so well behind his mask of sunshine and candy.

"I ain't," he kissed him again. "goin' no where. You ain't dreamin' either," he moved taking Michelangelo's hand, pressing it against his chest. "I'm breathin'," he moved that hand to his neck letting his fluttering plus be felt before moving to nuzzle his cheek into the sea-green palm. "And my heart is still beatin'. I'm not dead, I've got no wires in me, and you won't wake up to me being a cold corps. And if that person after Donnie comes in, I'm sure you'll be the first one there taken that sick dirt bag apart. Leo's gonna have Donnie there to tell him that it ain't his fault, just like I had you. They'll have to work it out themselves but we can at least give them something to look towards for help. As for sensei he just needs his time, and April won't just walk out on us because we're together. She's may suspect and maybe even figured it all out, but she ain't someone who would hate someone just because they're different. Shell Mikey she's like our sister."

One last sniffle, "So... you think she might want to meet Mr. Kissy?"

Raphael swatted him lightly to the back of the head, glad that Michelangelo was acting more like the turtle he had fallen in love with, "Don't start with that. You know that 'Mr. Kissy' is grounded for runnin' away."

A small smile, "Oh? Where did he run off to?"

A warm kiss, "To Leo and Donnie which he knows better."

"He already said he was sorry," orange licked his lips.

"Yeah, well, I ain't buyin' it."

"Then let me show you how sorry he really is."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Package

Chapter 7

"Leo," Donatello's fingers skimmed over skin leaving a trail of goose bumps. Ever since he came into the room Leonardo had become unresponsive. He only curled tighter, trying to will everything away. How was he supposed to do this? It wasn't like love came with a guidebook, and he couldn't just run out and try to seek advice right then and there. He already got his advice; make sure he understands it isn't his fault. It was a sound plan, it would most likely cure a lot of the tension, unfortunately in order to start placing that plan into motion he had to try and get the forest green turtle to unwind. Leonardo was completely sealing himself off from the world, he had done it ever since he was taken from the equality of his brothers -when they were young- placed as the leader.

Donatello's gaze softened as he slipped his body against the shell of his companion. So many pressures had to be carried on those broad shoulders; so many faults to blame on one's self. He didn't want to see what it would be like for that strength that keeps them up to give way to the body of surrender. Some times he wished he could be running up that hill that Leonardo was always challenged with, but all he could do was walk beside him, pace him so he didn't burn out until he reached the top. He knew he wasn't strong enough alone, he needed someone to be there with him, to spur him on with open need. Resting his chin against shoulder, he moved his arms, managing to get them around the body that strained with reality. Knees and elbows pressed into his forearms as he let thought leave him; all he needed at that very moment was just the love for the one he was holding.

"I'm sorry," Leonardo's voice was strained, coarse from breathing in fridged air. Not relaxing he moved, taking his hands away from his face in favor of grasping wrists. The movement was fluid as he separated himself from the sunshine of his life. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but if he didn't look, if he just shut everything down then he could. He needed to think like a leader, not like a lover. Leaders made mistakes when it came to emotion, they jeopardized the group in favor for the few. He couldn't do that, not to the family he loved so dearly. And if he looked at it that way, then maybe, just maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. "Donatello... I'm... I'm sorry," he slid away, sitting on the edge of the bed feeling the weight of many years dragging down his body. "I'll always be there for you, I promise."

"What?"

This wasn't happening. Leonardo was not breaking up with him was he? Not after... not after all of this, not after all of the time they spent together with unspoken trust; whispered I love yous and promises to never leave. He was not doing this.

"And I will always protect you... just like Mikey..."

No.

"And Raph..."

No, no, no.

"And..." his breathing was shaking now. "I... I can't apologize enough for this but... I'm sorry for taking advantage of you."

Rape? When was he raped?!

Leonardo eased his head into his hands, shoulders quivering. "I know... I..." He was crying, god it hurt more than he imagined it would have. "I have no right... to cry about this... you were the victim, not me."

Victim? Since when had he become a victim? Didn't he understand by now that whatever Leonardo thought was for the best he would go along with? He had always been there for him, he had never forced himself when the world "no" was said, he always backed away. There was no way in hell that Leonardo could have even the capacity in him to do something to someone that was worse than death. Something snapped inside of him when it was so completely evident; Leo thought he had raped him. He only had enough mind to grab a hold of a pillow with a white knuckled grip before hitting the one in front of him.

"You shell for brains!!" Purple shouted, getting up onto his knees and dealing another blow with the soft object. Tears ran down his face from frustration, "You complete and utter fool!"

Thrown off, forest green arms raised up as the only shield from the assault. What the hell was happening now? Was Donatello really that angry with him for doing what he had done?

"You can't just go and run out on me like that! You're no Martyr, you're our leader! The same shell for brains leader I fell in love with, the guy who was strong and kept me safe and would never do anything as stupid as this!" He struck at Leo again, "Give him back!"

"What?!"

"I want my Leo back you moron! I want the Leo who knew he wouldn't do something as dumb as even THINKING about accusing himself of being a rapist! I want the Leo that wouldn't back down unless absolutely necessary! I WANT HIM BACK!!" For emphasis he smacked Leo with each word from his last sentence.

"Donnie! Geez, Donnie!" Blue finally grabbed a hold of the pillow that was starting to hurt, "What the shell is wrong with you?! I'm right here! I took advantage of you, I-I-"

"The shell you did! If you did, did you think that you would be alive?! You wouldn't have been able to get past Raph, let alone Mikey. Those two would have tortured and killed you before you could even think about it!"

"But-"

"NO! No 'but's," he was starting to calm down now, the anger in his eyes dying away to need; the need to be understood. "You didn't do anything wrong. If you're guilty of something then you're guilty of being a good person to a fault. You tend to screw yourself up more than anyone else because you have to just jump into the fray and make sure everyone is safe, even if it coasts you your life. Leo... you've never done a bad thing once, ever. Why can't you see that? Why can't you just understand that right now -if you really wanted to keep me safe- you would keep me closer than usual because that's what we both need, what we all need. And... and if you leave me... I..." Donatello's breathing started to heave at the thought, the hurt evident in chocolate brown eyes. "I don't know what... what I'd..."

This time he got it, he really was being a fool. He had been jumping to conclusions all for the sake of running away from the weight of "what if"s and "maybe"s. By allowing that small weakness to grasp ahold of him, to drag him down, he had done the one thing he had fought so hard to not do; hurt the one he loved. Slowly, he let go of the pillow, the grip of its owner long past sending it to tumbling to the floor. His fingers hurt from the grip he had on it, welcoming the stretch as he cupped his hands around cheeks warm; trails of tears wet from the cold air of the room. His voice choked in his throat, he couldn't say he was sorry for causing that harm. He realized then, that when he was truly sorry, he couldn't voice it, he could only show it. The only way he knew how to the olive mechanic was through his body. Moving forward he pressed his lips against Donatello's, delving his tongue inside the heat that tangled and writhed with his own. Pressing his chest against the one in front of him, he pushed shell against mattress, olive knees resting on either side of his hips.

Opening himself, he allowed the more timid turtle to do what he wished possitions shifting. His control slipped as all worried thoughts and burdens were washed away in a shower of kisses; flesh and shell bathed in touches. Names became angel's songs, the world settling down into right as he held on tightly.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Package

chapter 8

Thighs clad in black paced, the sound of shoes clacking against the finely cut marble floor as the never ceasing pace continued. Why had Donatello turned a blind eye? Why did he not reply to any of the gifts that were sent to him? They were all thought out, all well planned and perfect in their own right. Every present was a gift from the heart, something true and pure. Why couldn't he see that?

The pacing stopped.

Wait, wait a minute, perhaps the course of action was all wrong. Donatello was surrounded by those green devils, all whispering to him lies that his innocence believed to be truth. Of course. Why was something so simple not thought of before?! Donatello had to come here where it was safe. He would have his own room at first, and eventually charm and natural perfection would win him over. So simple. But wait... what about that chosen mate of his? Leonardo.

The pacing started once more.

Yes, Leonardo would become a problem, so would the other two. A devilish grin; too many teeth to fit in the skull shimmered with malicious intent when an idea surfaced. It bubbled and rolled into a plan, a great plan that would force Donatello into waiting arms.

-------------

Eyes snapped open, chest heaving, body covered in sweat. A trembling hand caressed his cheek, looking over he found Michelangelo with brows creased in worry, lips pursed trying not to quiver. It frightened him, he woke up in the middle of the night, Raphael thrashing in his sleep. He had to slap his mate as hard as he could to wake him, his hand still stinging as he rubbed at the welt he had made.

"I'm sorry, I... I couldn't wake you and..." His wrist was grabbed, red-brown eyes narrowing on him causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Get Don and Leo up, we're leaving."

"What?"

Raphael sat up, stealing a kiss more on instinct than in reaction to calm his flustered lover. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing back sheets, hands clasping onto shoulder and scutes. "We gotta leave. Somethin'... Somethin' ain't right."

A creak in the boards out in the hallway caused them to freeze. The door knob twisted slowly, the whining cry of hinges silenced by the slow movement. There was a blink in brown eyes as the butt of a nunchaku was implanted in the door frame. A foot kicked out, heel catching the door, yanking the hold of hand on knob as a chuck came fluttering out of the room. A startled sound before Leonardo was yanked to the side by a startled Donatello. Michelangelo, pulled himself up straight, one chuck still spinning, eyes darker than they have ever seen them.

"Mikey, cool it!" The leader snapped, hand over the one that still clung onto his bicep. He could tell that Donatello was startled, but by the way he shook their little brother was starting to scare the gentle soul.

Blinking the darkness left, replaced by that brightness that was their baby brother, "Leo? Don?" With a snap, his chuck was in his fingers. He gave a small laugh, "Oh man, don't do that to me man. You freaked me out."

"Freaked you out?" Raph came up to the group, "I think you freaked them out more than they did you."

"Well, it wasn't my fault," he pressed a fisted hand to his chest, chain and wood in his grip still. "What if it wasn't them and some psycho that wanted to get us out of the picture so Don could get raped or something?"

No one said anything to that. Something had woken Donatello in the middle of the night, he was shivering, clinging onto anything that was familiar. He had a dream of darkness, a small light on the bottom of a floor, something strong wrapped around his wrists cutting into his skin. It had been so real that it took him several minutes to recognize the room he was in. It had unnerved the one that slept with him. They decided that they should leave then and not at morning. They didn't mean to place any scare, just move and quietly as possible as to not alert any one that could possibly be watching. All that they got was a heart pumping experience, they had no idea that Michelangelo could move so fast and deadly or look so... dominating. That look he had, it was like he knew he had the power to snuff out a life if he wanted to, and he would if they threatened his mate. Leonardo, found himself able to relate. He was only upset that Donatello had been startled.

"Come on Bozo," red reached over, palm sliding over back of head as he walked past his brothers against the wall. "We gotta get out'a here."

"Like how fast? Do we have time for breakfast?"

Purple let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Olive fingers loosening in grip, "That certainly could have gone a lot better."

Forest green lips pressed against the fabric covering temple, "Tell me about it." He pulled as his lover, "Come on."

Going down stairs, they caught up with their brothers who were grabbing the few things that were brought with them and dumped in the front room. Leonardo gave a light rap on Raphael's shell, the action not even needing words as keys to the battle shell was tossed over his shoulder. Snatching them out of mid-air he went outside, hurrying over to the vehicle. He made sure the purple loving turtle got inside safely before getting in and turning the armored truck on. Turning on the lights he was greeted with the sight of his two brothers who quickly joined them inside.

"Geez, think you could have timed that a little better Leo?" Michelangelo rubbed at his eyes, "I can't see anything."

"If you want, you can go back outside and we can take another crack at it Mikey."

"Nah, I value what little sight I have left."

Looking over his shoulder he smiled at his brothers, settling down on the floor with the blankets and pillows still tired. They looked good together, but not as good as he with Don.

"Hey! No fantasizing about my Raphie. Now I know he's strong and sexy, but you really should be fantasizing about me because I'm the best looking here," Michelangelo was still sitting up with Raphael all settled down next to him.

Leo snorted lightly trying not to laugh as he got a jealous swat from Donatello who was currently pouting. And here he thought he was possessive.

"Eyes on the road or we'll never get out of here," Donatello warned.

"Yeah, no ogling me any more. It's flattering Leo but Mr. Kissy was grounded so stop tempting him."

Swat.

"Ow."

"Knock it off Mikey," came the grunt from the one on the floor. "Or else."

There was a meeping sound before the youngest snuggled down, focusing all attention to the one he was laying with. Leonardo shook his head smiling, he never wanted any of them to change.

Careful to not hit too many bumps he made their way home. He was looking forward to his own bed, to seeing Splinter once more and get everything smoothed out between father and sons.

Home…

He soon wished he didn't go back.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Package

chapter 9

April put the sponge down, her delicate eyebrows knitted together as the deep pain in her chest festered with ill thoughts. It happened first at her shop, she had to call the police and tell them about the vandalism. Hours were spent answering questions that could possibly help with the investigation as to who would do such a thing. The tagged marks on the walls and broken glass arranged so carefully ruled out any local gangs, The message was clear, even though she had to tell the police she did not understand why such a name would be scrolled around with such demented care. She could handle it, if it was only her shop, but it happened to Casey's home as well. She was in the middle of helping him clean, the last of the letters nearly completely scrubbed off. This was more than unsettling, this was down right frightening. It got worse when she recalled what happened when she went to talk to Splinter. She wanted to know why she had to relay messages, to ask what was going on and why he had a fight with his prized sons. It was tagged down in the sewer walls as well, hidden away where people never travel in hopes that the one they were marked for would see.

That was when she found out about the relationships. At first she was a little disgusted, but after a few hours of thinking about it she viewed that it was perfectly natural. They didn't have anyone else to look to, and being teenagers with as big of hearts as they had it was only a matter of time. It also helped to think about ancient times when it was perfectly fine for families to intermarry. They weren't bothered by it, it was only a recent taboo. After a day, she figured that she was pretty much over it and understood why Splinter had trouble with everything going on. She could relate to how he was feeling, he nearly lost a son, a different one was being targeted by someone that had more than a few screws loose, and now... now this. It would be a miracle if Splinter didn't have a heart attack.

There was a knock on the window across the room. Getting up, she left the last of the tag in favor to see who was there. It was the signature knock of one of their mutated-reptilian friends, but which one she didn't know. It didn't surprise her that they would come home before being told, they were a tight family… well, tight before certain relationships began to form and… She shook her head, she was putting way to much thought into all of this. They were who they were. She wasn't going to push them to the side just because they wanted to love and be loved. In a positive way, not a bad way like- gah! There she went again.

Pushing back the curtain she smiled at the familiar face of her boyfriend's best friend. With a flick of the wrist the window was unlocked and opened.

"Hey there Raph," she tried to smile but still bothered by the fact she was asked by Splinter to hide the truth about the graffiti. "You're home early. I thought you guys would take a few more days."

He eyed her a little. That was a strange thing for her to say, unless she knew something that he preferred her not to. It wasn't like he pried into her private life with Casey. Shrugging it off he jerked a thumb over his back, "I just wanted you to know that I left the blankets and pillows you let us borrow back at your apartment. Didn't see you home so I kind of too the liberty of-uh… what's that?"

"What's what?" she asked sweetly moving to block the direction he was looking.

"Was that spray paint? Where is Casey and why does this place smell like Pine scented clean'a?"

"He's out getting some lunch and I'm just doing some cleaning before winter starts to set in. You know how bad he gets during the winter."

"He's like that all year April. Wha'cha hiddin'?"

A gentle grip on her shoulder, he pushed her to the side. There was that odd bright color mostly scrubbed off of the wooden floors. Getting closer, his arm was grabbed pulling him away, but he still saw it. The tail end of his brother's name.

"What is that?"

"Raph, I don't think-"

"I asked you, 'what is that'," he turned to his friend, eyes narrowing in displeasure. "Did that crazy psycho come by here?" Emerald hands grabbed April by the shoulders, voice hard, "Did he go to your shop? That why there are new windows? Did he hurt you or Case?!"

"Raph, calm down." She sighed. They really haven't changed, they were still the same over caring boneheads with brilliant training and tactics as ever. They were her… brothers. The way they worried about her, she couldn't lie to them. With a deep sigh she looked her companion in the eye, "We're not hurt, and… yes that's why I've got new windows on the shop. Whoever it is, broke in to the shop while I was gone and wrote Donatello's name all over the place. There were words like 'I love you' and 'come find me' all over the place, and even the glass from the windows were arranged into words like that. I called the police hoping they could help out, but then it happened here too… Hey, how did you know I got new windows?"

"Mikey cracked one of the main ones two months ago. But that's not important; April were these 'tags' any where else?"

"Down in the sewers, in random places."

"How long ago?"

She bit her lip.

Raphael gave her a small shake, "How long ago April, I gotta know."

"Two days ago, about the same time when you guys headed up to the farm house."

"Ah, shell."

"What?" pale hands grabbed onto shell when the redhead was pulled into a light hug. This was unlike the red clad turtle she knew, he had a hard time giving a half hug let alone a full one. Obviously this was worrying him, "Raph? Something wrong?"

He pulled away as quickly as he had embraced her, "Listen to me, this is important. I need you and Case man to disappear for a while."

"Why?"

"This whack bag has escalated, the next thing that'll probably happen are killin's and if he's this good then -"

Not good, she forgot that Raphael knew a lot about crime and how criminals think. It was how he was able to locate trouble so easily. If this person was first sending presents, and now was doing breaking-and-entering, leaving messages like this then…

"I have a friend's house we can go to. What about you guys?"

The ninja turtle started for the window, leaving his friend trailing behind him, "I need to talk to my bros. Find out what we can do."

"But what if this person comes after you guys? You'll need back up, right?"

"I don't know that yet," he slipped out onto the fire escape. "We need a plan first. Don't worry," he smiled offering some comfort, "We'll find out a way to contact you guys if anything bad happens."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Be careful going home. I don't want you disappearing and causing Mikey any more pain, got that?"

He laughed, "What's this? You suddenly Mikey's guardian?"

The smile on her painted lips betrayed her words, "If you make him cry again I'll rip you a new one."

Rolling his eyes he made his way down the street. Landing, he quickly made his way to the nearest manhole. He had to find Leo and talk with him.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Package

Chapter 9

Humans talk about the sewer tunnels being dangerous, they ward their children from crawling down storm drains and open manholes. Fathers tell them about alligators below that will eat them, mothers warn them of the long dark tunnels that vine together only to come into dead ends and how small children get lost in the dark; never to be found again. What they don't tell are where the true dangers lie. A poison that curls in the gut, curdles the blood pumped with every beat of a black heart. People don't seem to understand the complexity of the twisted psyche; they don't understand how an obsession begins nor how it ends. All they do is turn a blind eye to it, refuse the reality that dark thoughts were being conjured up in their own neighborhood; their own back yard. All they saw were the deceiving smiles, all they heard were the honeyed words of falsehood. They trick themselves into believing that everything is alright, when in reality it is not.

Donatello tried to tell himself that he wasn't like that. That he could face reality no matter what was thrown at him, but when it came to his own father yelling -shouting- it was hard not to deny.

"Why have you come back?!" Splinter's eyes were hard on his three sons that had stepped through the door.

Michelangelo gripped Donatello's hand hard, even though the welt on his cheek had long since healed he could still feel the bite of his father's palm. How he wished Raphael was there to step between them like he did that night he was hit. He wished they had not come home, wished that Splinter had welcomed them with open arms. So many wishes all at once, all confusing as he grimaced at the voice of the rat that had raised them.

"Master Spli-" Leonardo tried to tell him of what had happened to them while away, tried to remind him of his remorse and how he needed to apologize to the youngest for striking out at him.

"No!" He pointed a finger to the door, "You must leave. NOW!"

"No! This is our home too!" Donatello shouted while gripping Mikey's hand just as hard. This was harder than he had thought. On the way home he had spoken to his mate on different courses of actions to prepare themselves for any reaction their Sensei could have. He thought he was ready, thought he had prepared his mind and spirit well enough, but he wasn't. He was still weak from the mental onslaught of the horrors of having a vicious stalker.

"Not here, not now. Leave!"

"We won't!" Leo felt his lips pull into a snarl. They did not need this right now. They needed their understanding, strong father to lean on. They needed his wisdom and guidance through this hard time, not... not this. Hadn't Splinter forgiven them? Hadn't he made it clear that when they came back that they could still be a family?

"Leonardo! Do not question my decisions, you must leave. All of you must leave."

The leader opened his mouth to retaliate but he was cut short by the gruff voice of his third brother.

"You can drop the act," Raphael stepped through the doorway frowning at the scene. Soon as he was with in reach, he unfolded his arms and allowed Michelangelo to cling onto him. He patted his lover's shell, squeezing his shoulders in reassurance -never taking his eyes off of Splinter and Leo. "April told me what happened."

Hard dark eyes slowly softened, regret filling them. A heavy sigh draining all strength from squared off shoulders.

"Told you what?" Blue reached back, fingers lacing with Donatello's as his mate stepped closer to him.

-------------------

It was nearly time now, time for Donatello come to his new home. He would no longer have to wallow in filth, be surrounded by the ones that take advantage of him. Everything he ever would need would be provided, he would want for nothing from the moment he stepped foot into this place.

"We're ready to proceed," a man's voice spoke up behind the one who was preparing.

A grim smile lit up a pale face, "Good. I do believe that it is time to get what is rightfully mine."

Hands pulled on the black jacket of a business suit and fluffed out well trimmed hair. It was time to go to work, to be normal in the eyes of the society that so bashfully surrounded the one with grotesque -private- ideals. Upon coming home, if all goes according to plan, there would be Donatello waiting. His sweetness, his smarts, it would finally belong to the one truly deserving. After some time, his loyalty, his spirit, and his body would be easily be claimed and there was nothing that self-proclaimed mate of his could do about it.

Absolutely nothing at all.

------------------

"I see," Donatello didn't look up from his hands. So his father was only trying to protect him, try to keep him away from a hot-spot in this predator's activity. Splinter only wanted everything to calm down before they came home. It wasn't like he hated them at all, in fact, his actions just proved he still loved them very dearly. Usually it would be a comforting factor, except for the fact that Raphael was talking about how dangerous that was; how this person could escalate to killing. Now he couldn't keep it secret, he couldn't remain silent about the poor dog that was killed for sick pleasure in the pursuit of himself. He had agreed with Leonardo to keep quiet about it, to not scare the others, but now it was a key element. "I believe... there is something I should tell everyone."

He noticed the flinch Michelangelo gave when Splinter shifted in his seat, moving a hair closer to his youngest son. It would still be some time before their life would be normal, but at least he could take what little comfort he could have at that very moment knowing that everyone was willing to try.

"At... the farm house, Leo and I we- we were on a walk and came to the neighbor's property. There, there I found..." he swallowed hard, the sound of dying whimpers, the smell of fresh blood. It was still there with him.

"What Donatello means to say is, that there was a site where a dog had been killed, 'to my sweet Donatello' was written on the barn wall. So this **creature** has already escalated," the forest green turtle of the group spat up the word 'creature' leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "From what you've told us Raph, the graffitie took place before what happened to that dog."

"Not good," Raphael rubbed a hand over his face trying to take in this new piece of information. Who ever was doing this knew their hide-outs, knew when and where to strike. If they left the city then the obsess-er would only follow. Whatever kind of disease in the brain this person had, they needed a quick cure fast or their whole family would end up in big trouble. And he meant big.

Fingers smoothed over his shoulder, he looked over and tired to smile at the worried look Michelangelo was giving him. That's right, he needed to think, not just act. Putting his fist into someone's face always seemed like a quick cure-all to him, but right now, right at this very moment he couldn't fly off the handle. He needed to come up with a plan; for Mikey, for Donnie. He had to be strong, had to place himself in this whack-bag's shoes and get one step ahead of whoever it was. And the only way he was going to do that was with Leo's help.

"Leo, Sensei, I need to talk with you for a second. Alone," he got up from his seat at the table they were all sitting around.

"Raphie?"

He smacked Donatello's shoulder lightly, showing the one who just spoke that it was nothing he had to worry about, "Trust me bro. I may not look it, but I can come up with a plan as well."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Package

Chapter 10

"NO!" Michelangelo shouted while circling around Raphael, his teeth bared. In one hand he had the television remote, the black -plastic- cover cracking under his grip as he pointed at his lover, "You're not doing this!"

"It's the only way Mikey," the larger of the two had his arms open pleading for understanding. "None of us really want to do this but-"

"But what?! But we can't possibly think of something else?! But we can't just dangle Donnie out there like bait and pounce this **sick** _freak_ before he can touch him?! But we can't possibly actually put some logic behind this plan of yours?! I thought you said 'not to worry'."

"You wouldn't have to worry if you just played your part right and not complain about it!!"

"You know what? Screw this!" Michelangelo threw the remote in his hand at his brother forcing him to dodge the sudden projectile, "Screw all of this!! Donnie's a big boy, and he's got Leo. We shouldn't have to make up crazy plans. We should be able to just sit back and enjoy our lives but that isn't gonna happen because you want to do this! Because you got it into their heads that we need to do this. Well I'm not gonna-"

"So you'd rather this whack-bag grab our bro?!"

"That's not-" The youngest cut himself short, his eyes feeling the sting of tears. What was he saying? God, everything was getting too complicated now.

Blue eyes could not see Donatello behind Raphael, the olive turtle watching them. His hand was on the wall, his brown eyes filled with pain from having caused such a heated argument between the two lovers. The mechanic reached up his other hand to cover his mouth as they continued.

"Not what you meant?! Is that it? Well you better start thinkin' before you start criticizing' other people, because if you have a better plan then I'd love to hear it! But right now could we at least put behind the fact that I ain't the smart one? I know I'm dumb as a bag of bricks and I know-"

Purple couldn't listen any more as he turned and left. He couldn't hear it any more, hear how he was the cause of their voices screaming at one another. Usually they got along so well, but to see them actually fight... it made him hurt deep inside. He let a cry muffle in the palm of his hand as he stumbled in the dark tunnel right outside his home. Ever since Raphael had come up with this plan of his there had been nothing but arguing. Leonardo and Splinter had agreed to it, even refined it with some good strategies, but Michelangelo wouldn't have it. Orange was becoming wild about it to the point it was frightening. He had tried to calm them down only to be ignored, thus why he had become a spectator. There was little choice but to watch as the two bit into each other in ways he had never experienced before.

He ceased his staggering walk in favor to lean against a wall, his arms wrapping around himself as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. The stress of the prolonged situation taking its toll on him once more. He wished Leo was there to just hold him, to reassure him that everything would be okay in a short time. He took in a shaking breath trying to calm himself down; Leo was helping, he was getting things ready with Master Splinter. They were going over to Casey and April's to get the next step in action. This plan would work, and once they caught the bastard then they could live happily once more. Mikey and Raph would make up and tell him that he wasn't at fault and Leo would be with him and Sensei would treat them no differently than before all of this happened.

Taking another deep breath he concentrated on thoughts about how well things would turn out. Exhaling slowly, he managed to stop the nervous shivers that were crawling up his spine and subside the stress. One more calming breath and he straightened himself out, rubbed at his eyes and turned to go back home.

He didn't venture far, only half a block's worth in order to give himself some space. Now that he was calm he was going to go in there and demand that they stop acting like children and make up. No way he was going to give them leniency and let it get to him again. They were supposed to be teasing each other, pushing the other's buttons until a breaking point. They were supposed to be perfect for each other, not fighting.

That was his plan, but having the door suddenly open and Mikey shooting past him on his hover board going practically mach speed kind of put a damper on his plans. Brown eyes turned from the tunnel his little brother had disappeared through to the home that lay inside the doors.

"Raph?" he called out stepping inside.

"In the kitchen."

Following the voice he went to the room finding his larger sibling putting ice in a compress only to put it on a growing welt on his cheek. Raphael grunted at the shocked look he got. With a shove with his foot a chair groaned as it was pushed to a position for the emerald turtle to take a seat.

"What- what happened to your face?" Donatello pried the icepack away enough to see the sore spot.

"Apparently it's not a good idea to try and force Mikey to calm down when he's pissed off."

"Apparently so..." Never mind the fact that the brainiac wanted to know just how Raph had tried to calm the youngest of the family down.

Raph gave a heavy sigh, "Sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry you had to hear all that."

"It's okay."

Red reached out taking hold of calloused brown-green hand, he gave a gentle squeeze in a way as if to tell him that all of this really wasn't his fault.

----------------------------

Michelangelo was not only angry, he was completely pissed off. First -all of this bad luck started with Bishop screwing with Raph's brain, then he almost lost Raph, after that when everything started to calm down Donnie started to get a lot of freaky things happening to him that are now crazy dangerous. That's not all; Raph's big plan was to place himself in danger once more and he was so bent on the fact that it couldn't be any other way. Plus his hover board just broke in two from a rather vicious trick against some railings.

Now he was on foot, carrying two pieces of his once prized toy fuming over how his mate was being unbelievably ridiculous. He slowed in his stomping pace, face relaxing from an angry pout to a sadden gaze as his mind wondered. He really shouldn't have hit Raph for trying to calm him down, he really should have been more calm; but when the sai wielding ninja started to call himself stupid and it progressed into being useless he just couldn't take it. His Raphie was not stupid, a bit slow maybe, but not stupid. He knew how to fix his shell cycle and he would help Donnie tinker here and there. That was more than what he could do. All he did was bug people and try to cheer them up. And useless? How was the red clad turtle useless? He was their secret weapon. There had been many occasions where they all would have bitten the big one if Raph hadn't been there to pull them out of danger.

He let out a heavy sigh while tossing his broken board down on the roof top. He sat down on the small rise of the roof's edge, elbows on knees, chin in hands. Now he needed to think up of a way to apologize for being so stubborn. Not to mention he needed to figure out a way how to make up for that punch in the beak.

"Nice pickle you got yourself into Michelangelo," he grumbled to himself.

Suddenly there was a slight pressure and a sting to the back of his shoulder.

That was odd... when he looked back there was a dart there. He moved, body starting to feel sluggish as he pulled the object out. Blue eyes rolled back before he could give a good glance over. The only thing he could remember before his vision faded to black was the slight feel of panic as he fell back, slipping over the edge of the roof top.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

"Mikey?"

His voice did not carry passed the wind that peppered his face with raindrops. The chill in the air causing his body to shiver as he continued to look for his brother. It had been over two hours and Michelangelo had yet to come home. When Mikey got angry he never stayed away for longer than a half hour before everything was forgiven and he returned to being nothing but a loving goof-ball. Being away for such a duration of time was simply not him.

It didn't help that he started to get worried himself and then Raphael decided he would go out alone to start and scour the city for his out-of-character lover. He had waited for an hour before venturing off himself, not taking heed to the fact he was supposed to stay home and wait for Leo and Splinter to come home.

He had tried to play it safe and just look in the sewers; following any bit of evidence that showed that his baby brother had been through with his rather destructive abilities on his hover board. Unfortunately all he could find were signs that pointed up to the surface world. Being the type to think things through, Donatello had argued with himself. He should have really just turned back to the lair and waited so that he could get back up because he had forgotten to take his shell cell and bag with him. But his nature to be the worry-wart of the group had won over. So many different scenarios flooded his mind; Mikey hurting himself and breaking his shell cell, Mikey getting ganged up on in an alley way. Or worse, the stalker finding him.

When the last one had entered his mind he just went up the latter. After his honed -and vivid- imagination grabbed hold of the idea that the stalker was even anywhere near an isolated family member, he forgot all about procedure and warnings. He needed to clarify that the orange clad turtle was fine and was just having a hissy fit.

But now that he was up on the roof tops, usual haunts already checked, he felt on the verge of panic. The likely-hood of Michelangelo being captured had just increased by thirty percent in his mind and he hated figures like that.

"Michelangelo!" he cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice more.

An olive hand brushed water away from his eyes as he squinted surveying his surroundings. This really wasn't good.

Coming up to the side of the roof he was on, he pulled up his soaked bandanna up to rest over his brows. The water from the storm was making the fabric sag into his vision, blocking out potential areas that he could catch a fleeting glimpse of the one he was searching for.

He rubbed at his eyes trying to clear his head of that worry that ate at his heart that prevented him from thinking logically.

"Okay," he took in a heavy breath finger still over eyes. "Think Donnie... Think... Where does Mikey like to go?"

A rumble of the sky above drifted over his head, cracking to a deafening clap- he lifted his head shouting out, "I know!" that was not heard as the storm continued to churn like a hungry belly.

Turning around, the mechanic made his way to a different district. One that was packed full of late night diners and twenty-four hour fast food restaurants. Not too far would be the arcade that they used to sneak into when they were barely coming into their teenage years. It was Mikey's favorite spot. He had said it was a place that was full of fun memories.

Donatello came to a stop, the wet gravel on the roof causing his feet to slip a few inches. There was a particularly bad scuff mark on a metal railing that peeled off the red paint reveling the silver colored pipes underneath. Coming up to it, he ran his fingers over the mark. The angle, the force, this definitely had been done by his over hyper sibling. Judging by how the metal was bent and the chips of hover board-board, he estimated that the little thing would have to undergo some major repairs. Then again that also meant that Mikey was on foot now, so he would be easier to track.

Sure enough, he found small traces here and there. Jumping from one roof to the other he caught sight of the blaring orange color of the hover board the next roof top over. But there was no Mikey.

His heart started to hammer in his chest.

He didn't know when he had started to run, he was unaware that of the thoughts that had died only to allow that worry seethe inside like an untempered metal in forge flames. Coiling his legs, he launched himself over to the other roof top. With a graceful land he slowed his momentum coming up to the broken hover board.

A small device was sitting on the two halves, the glowing face of the Ipod looking up to the sky that cried. Thunder rumbled as the soft voice sobbed out his name, over and over, the small file set on repeat.

Donatello's knees felt week as they buckled together, sending him down since his legs could hold himself up no longer. He reached forward, taking hold of the Ipod and bringing to close to him. His eyes staring at the device as if it would reveal the secrets of a mad man's mind to him. This bastard had done what he had feared this whole time. This freak of nature had moved to his family, taking from him, harming in ways he did not know.

He felt his lip pull back in a snarl as his teeth gritted. He had had enough of this!

"Ah, Donatello," a sultry voice spoke behind him. All of his muscles tensing at the sound. He knew that voice and he knew that hearing it was never a good thing. "I see you have found my little gift to you."

"Gift?" he growled, clutching the Ipod tighter to the point the housing threatened to crack.

He more had felt the movement of that slender body as the human came to his side, squatting down. Jade eyes looking to the object he held. "Mmm, yes, you see originally it was supposed to be you," those eyes turning up to his face, hand reaching out to pet his smooth head and strong jaw. His breathing came through his teeth. He was bottling everything at the moment, only because he knew this person did not travel alone. Because he had to keep his head about him or he would never see Mikey again.

The person continued to caress, "You with your brilliance, and handsome face. The way you move and the sound of your laugh. I admire the focus and discipline you show, it's so much more than Leonardo. But you refused to reply to any of my gifts, and you forced me to make a move I didn't want to."

The human clad in black made him look at the pale face framed by darkness. Painted lips twisted in a smirk as a tongue swiped out, "But I have to admit, I am satisfied with his taste."

"You bitch, Karai!" He couldn't handle it any more, he swung his fist at her. She managed to back away, a laugh belted out as she moved towards him once more. Her hands grabbed his wrists, her face becoming a mock of an apology.

"I didn't mean it, I wouldn't touch him like that. Only you my dear Donatello, only you," she pushed her body flush against his, her nails digging into the tops of his hands prickling him.

She moved her hand away, and with quick speed jabbed something into his side causing him to grimace. He pushed at her, forcing her away from him as the sting started to spread into a numbness. Looking down, he found a syringe. Fingers, already getting hard to move, pulled the object's needle out of his skin. It dropped, eyes rolling back into his head as his body collapsed.

The glass broke as the woman smiled to herself.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Michelangelo pulled his head above the water, coughing and spitting out the water that tasted of copper and rot. His stomach churned forcing up bile to spill out into the water. He strained against the chains, his breath heavy and ragged. How long had he been there? God it seemed like forever that he had been treading water. Every muscle ached and begged for a moment to just relax. He would have tried to float for a while if it wasn't for the weight that was tied around his waist and the shackles that only reached down to the head's height above the surface. If he relaxed then the chains that bound him to the grated ceiling of his prison would keep him from twisting to get his arms down to undo the weight that would pull his head under the water.

The blistering sores that speckled his soft leather skin barely hurt from how cold the water was. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly remembering Karai and that vile of hot oil that she dribbled over him in shots until he finally gave her what she wanted; just the choked cry of Donnie's name. He felt so horrible for betraying his brother as he did, but he felt worse having left the lair in such a huff. He had struck his lover in frustration, Raph was only trying to protect him. And now it looked like he was going to drown in liquid that was a murky black with pieces of rotted cloth floating around him. What was worse was that Karai would have a greater chance of getting Donatello now.

Hard thumping sounds pulled him out of his thoughts; someone was walking on the wooden door built over the grate above his head. A particularly harsh banging sound and then the door was lifted up, light slicing into the darkness that his eyes had gotten used to forcing him to wince into his arm to try and shield his adjusting optics.

"Mikey?"

"Don?" His heart stopped. Moving his face away from his arm he squinted until it didn't hurt to look into the light, "Donnie!"

Olive green fingers slipped into the holes of the grate, "Mikey! Oh my… oh my god." Donatello whirled around, shouting over his shoulder to the woman who held onto a fine silver chain connected to the shackles and dog collar around the turtle's neck and wrists, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Karai's face held the expression of someone who truly did not care for the well being of anyone nor anything. The passive look in her eyes as she looked at the one she obsessed over made the purple clad turtle's insides twist up into his throat leaving a cold feeling in his stomach.

"Do what I say Donatello and I may entertain the thought of removing your brother from his cell," she then yanked the chain hard, olive fingers refusing to let go of the grate creaking a loud clanging sound from the sudden movement -his head snapped back as the collar pulled at his throat until she finally gave some slack. He let out a cough, trying to get out the unfamiliar feeling of having his jugular pressed in for any moment of time. She waited until he was done before sneering out, "If you do not, then I will order for the weight that keeps him in the water to be increased and your brother will return to the watery grave in which he was born in."

The mechanic looked down to his little brother; his precious baby brother. Orange tails of his mask were stained a disgusting brown, chunks of unidentified organic globs floated around the boy that he played with so much when they were children. His body began to tremble with disgust as he watched his little brother shake his head violently to tell him not to make the deal. Brown eyes closed tightly, a tear rolling down his cheek and he shuddered out, "Very well."

"Good," Karai knelt down beside the ninja. A satisfied smirk upon her lips, "You will forgive me for not believing you right away. I must test your loyalty to me." She held up her com-link that was in the shape of the Foot Clan symbol, "Try anything other than I command and I will call my ninja and your brother dies."

Donatello trembled with rage, ever since she showed up on the roof top and knocked him out, he wanted to wrap his fingers around her neck and squeeze until her lips were the same color as a fish's belly. This only intensified the fantasy of strangling every last breath out of that tiny body.

"Now, I command you to kiss me," when he hesitated she held up the com-link.

He shot forward and covered her lips with his, his fingers in a white knuckled grip on the grate as she opened his mouth and forced him to kiss deeper. He tried with every fiber of his being not to vomit in the mouth that was violating him.

Michelangelo turned his head away, teeth gritted tightly together. He couldn't watch his brother being taken advantage of because of him.

-----------------

"Tell me you know how to fucking work this thing!!" Raphael shouted over his shell cell, in front of him was the hand held tracking device of Donatello's.

After his own "disappearance" the most intelligent brother had made sure to put tracking devices everywhere. Their masks, belts, elbow and wrist pads, he was only one step shy of make a few to put under their skin. So he had fixed one to blend into the grooves of the carapace of the shell. The likely hood of finding that one was the same percentage that there was a pizza out there that Mikey didn't like.

He was stuffing things into his brother's gym bag, his heart hammering in his chest at the bad feeling he was getting. When he came up empty trying to find his mate, he had hoped that Mikey had come home. But upon finding the place completely bare of occupants, he nearly tore the whole house apart trying to find anyone. He had called Leonardo a heart beat after the lair was practically turned upside down.

"I- I can try," Leo's voice was shaking.

Raphael pulled the strap to Donatello's back over his head, his free hand snatching up the tracking device, "Tell me where you are, I'll meet you half way."

"Seventh and 'E' street."

"I'll be right there," he hesitated to hang up for a moment. "And Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll find them and make this person pay."

"Yeah."

------------------

Brown eyes hardened as he pressed his legs tightly together. He would kiss her, he would weight on her hand and foot, and he would allow her to drag him around like a soul broken stray dog, but he would never let her touch him there. She had threatened several times for him to open his legs for her.

"Donatello!" the woman dressed in much too revealing lingerie tugged at his thighs trying to get them open as he was tied to the head board. "I am loosing patience."

"Loose it all you want!" he bit back loosening his legs just enough to kick at her stomach. He had to suppress a smirk when his heel connected to soft flesh of Karai's belly.

Her hand pressed against where he had kicked, she curled up and coughed several times. Before the pain could ease even a little amount she was reaching for her communicator. Her long fingers wrapped around it pulling it from it's perch next to the bedside and to her lips, "Put more weight to the turtle below."

"NO!"

Jade eyes narrowed, "You have behaved very badly my dear Donatello, and you will never learn if you are not punished."

"If you hurt Mikey," he growled out. "I'll bite off my own tongue, then all you have is the option to have fun with a corpse."

An open palm stuck across his face, snapping his head to the side from the blow. Karai hissed out her breath, eyes watering, "Why do you say such horrible things to me? Can you not see that I love you?"

Donnie hissed back, "That's not love that you've got in your twisted head."

"Is that what Leonardo has been telling you? Filling your head full of his deceitful lies of my love?"

He tried to twist away from her, she was getting my psychotic by the minute it seemed like.

"Go to hell Karai."

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

-1Package

Thank you to all who kept reminding me to update this story. I'm sorry if this story end is not as pleasing as Webbed Glass but it is all that I could come up with and personally I rather like it.

Last Chapter

The night was cold yet hit held more warmth in its crystal forming breath than what he was feeling inside. It was as if a shroud of darkness settled itself over his shoulder, wrapping around him like a dark angel. His brother was as silent as him, their father agreeing to the poisonous anger that was writhing with in their bellies.

"Leonardo... Raphael..." the elder father looked to his sons. They all knew they had to enter the Foot headquarters, but there were only three of them with no help. He looked to the tracker that had been handed him moments before as to not be broken in the strong fist that Leonardo had; who knew what little time left the captured two had left? So many hours had passed and the dots have yet to move.

"We strike at them," Leonardo let his voice dip into that venomous hatred inside. "So hard they can't recover."

"How?"

Raphael turned from the building they were all staring at, this time it was him who spoke as he passed by his brother and father, "We burn it."

------------------------

Donatello trashed, his ankles and arms hog tied behind him. Karai screeching as she paced in front of him, "I should have ended his miserable life before he could pant these dark seeds of lies in you!"

He bit against the gag as he tried to move, she was completely insane. Soon as she knew he would do everything he possibly could in order not to let her have her way with him she tied him like he was now. The whole time she blamed Leonardo for the reason why Donatello did not love her, claiming that it was all falsities and lies. She was determined to end his mate's life in the belief that he would instantly love her soon as the leader of four brothers was dead.

He screamed when she came to him, her foot coming to his side in a way that bent him in a way that caused him a great deal of pain in the arm she had previously pulled out of the socket.

"Do you hear me turtle? I will be the one who will bring back your honor! And then you will have no choice but to be honor bound to serve me in any way I please," her face twisted in a grin. She bent down, placing more pressure on her foot creating a cracking sound as his shoulder continued to bend in an unnatural position. Her painted lips left a wet spot where she took care to kiss a bruise from where she had struck him as hard as she could when she had become unpleased in finding that everything she did would not arouse him.

After what seemed like an eternity she moved her foot away from him, her delicate hands gripping the rope she used to tie him. With a heft she lifted him an inch off of the floor and carried him a few steps before flopping him harshly onto the floor, she continued this as she made her way to her closet.

"I'm sorry love but I don't want to harm your beautiful skin with a rug burn," she explained her psychotic actions when he whimpered at a particularly hard thud.

With one last heft he was thrown onto the floor of the closet, the impact crushing down on his shoulder causing his vision to swim. He barely could look up at the woman who smiled with a sickenly sweet smile, "Now I must go and instruct my men to add the proper weights to your brother."

Donatello writhed screaming, begging against the gag in his mouth.

Her smile fell, "I already explained that you must be punished for your actions."

The door was then closed on him as he thrashed, his thumbs dislocating in a desperate attempt to get out of the knotted rope that held him in such a vulnerable position. He kept struggling, pulling, pushing; wiggling, writhing but to no avail. The knots… they were too well placed and too well done, he couldn't get free. Brown eyes squeezed tightly shut; Mikey… Mikey was going to die all because of this insane obsession this lady has. All because… he sobbed, this was all because of him.

---------------------

Raphael deftly tossed the last bit of gasoline to the side, the liquid arching as it pooled in droplets in the air. Leonardo and Splinter had contacted April who pulled off some sort of miracle and had found the points that they would need in order to set fire to the whole structure of the building. There had been eight points in total, and this was one of the last. It had been surprisingly easy to break into the first window and splash the gas down, then trail it up and out the side of the building to the next floor where he was. Security was obviously lacking now that the Foot had two of their most vicious enemies. But now all Raphael and Leonardo needed was a notice from Casey -bless his maniac heart for bringing as much accelerant as possible- and they would be ready to light this place up brighter than the fourth of July.

He felt something in his mind screaming at him to hurry that there was so little -precious- time. His insides were willing to burst forth to do it all themselves but he had to wait, wait for that call from Casey.

Auburn eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, not bothered by the stench of the gasoline. "Mikey," he whispered as if the name itself would give him all the strength and patience in the world.

There was a beep on his shell cell, he quickly placed it next to his ear hearing his good friend on the other side, "Ready to torch!"

He hug up and struck a match. His eyes trailed on the tiny flickering flame and with a hatred he didn't know he could hold with in him he spat out, "Eat it… fuckers" and dropped the match as he walked away as the darkness was flooded with the gleeful play of fire.

------------------------

The fire alarm was blaring but Karai did not care she had been a little too pleased with herself as she watched the turtle kick in the water weakly. His face turned up as he sunk in, his muscles giving out. She knelt down, her smile a twisted mask as she stared down at the turtle who was right below her. It was fascinating that her captive was still hell the look of wishing death upon her as he submerged completely. It didn't take long for his body to start thrashing in the need for air. With one last burst of strength he pulled himself up by his arms, his lungs taking in as much air as possible.

She meant to curse at him, tell him how he could not be doing this and that he must die for Donatello to learn his lesson. But all that came out of her mouth was a choking as a fiery burn shot through her. Her hands quacked as she moved her hands to her belly were the sharp piece of metal stuck out. Red blood ran down her legs into the turtle below who only watched in shock.

Trying to pull breath into her, she looked over her shoulder a tawny eye barely a slit in the smoke that had already filled the room.

"L-Leonardo-" she gasped and coughed, red speckling her lips. "W-w-"

"I told you," his voice was low in a whisper. "I told you to say away from my family, to stay away from Donnie." His teeth gritted together as he lifted the blade ever so slightly earning a dying breath from his victim, "MY Donnie."

-----------------------------

Three Weeks Later

---------------------------------

"I'm just tellin' you that it wouldn't be a bad idea," Raphael was on the couch, arms folded behind his head with Michelangelo using his broad chest as a pillow.

"I'm not going up there, she knew we go there and so does Bishop; or do I have to remind you of what happened to you?" Donatello hissed in his own way as Splinter teased the still soft joints of his son.

"I didn't say go up to Casey's grandma's house. I said go somewhere relaxin' where it's just you and Leo."

Michelangelo shifted a little, "He's right, the two of you need to get some time away and to yourselves. After all that's happened and you're finally getting back on your feet. It's time to live it up bro."

Donatello sighed with relief when their father finally stopped messing with his limbs, "I know that, but where would we go?"

Splinter got up to his feet, giving a glance over to Leonardo who was currently one the phone, "I do believe there is a place you can go."

"You know of a place Sensei?" Raph leaned forward, dropping his arms so that one draped over his mate.

The rat swished his tail a little as he searched for the right words to say, "Well, yes…"

Michelangelo smiled, "Where?"

"Only a few city blocks from here. It is safe, quiet and I have taken the liberty of making it a quite livable den," he began to stroke his beard as his sons gave him questioning looks as to why he would do such a thing. Clearing his throat he finally pressed out, "I believe you all need moments of… 'alone' time with your 'mates'," that still sounded so weird to him. "Now that our enemies… enemy," that's right the Foot was falling apart due to their second master being slain, "knows of our once haven at Mr. Jones' family's home I believe we needed a new place. It is not as fancy or opened aired but it will work until we can find some place better."

With out warning he was suddenly being hugged by his youngest who bounced in delight, "You're the best father!!"

The room quieted when Leonardo hung up the phone and made his way to the back of the couch. He leaned over and looked at Raphael who was the only one who asked who was on the phone with him for so long.

"That was April," he admitted with an odd expression on his face. "She had been keeping surveillance on the Foot and they haven't done anything since the building had burned to the ground. But she did say she heard something interesting."

"What's that?" Donatello shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Apparently Karai had an autopsy in order to see what had 'really killed her' and the city did a thorough one, CAT scanned her before even starting the proceedure."

"Why?" Mikey looked confused, he got several looks.

"You do remember that she was one of the biggest business corpret owners in New York right?" Donatello felt mentally tired all of the sudden.

"Sorry, forgot."

Leonardo shook his head, typical Mikey. "Anyway," he held out his hand while he explained, "They found a tumor. Apparently it was pressing against the behavioral part of the brain and was spreading to the parts that define right and wrong."

The room fell silent.

"So you killed a terminally ill person?"

"No," Raphael stood up grabbing everyone's attention from Michelangelo. "Leo killed someone who was already sick in the head before the tumor. Someone who could follow the Shredder and call it bein' 'bound by honor' ain't right in the head in the first place. Leo killed a sick individual that was already out of her mind. He killed someone who was tryin' to kill you and Don, tumor or no tumor."

The room was quiet once more before Michelangelo moved, his hand swatting his lover's butt with a loud clap. He ran off when his mate shouted, "MIKEY!" Now thoroughly embarrassed and needing a reason to get out of the room, he gave chase to the laughing terrapin.

Leo watched them disappear into a room and smiled. He liked how open they were, he kind of wished he could be like that with Don but they were both too reserved.

He looked over when his mate cleared his throat. Olive cheeks slightly tinted with a blush, "Um…"

"Hm?"

"Master Splinter says he knows of a place we can stay for a bit… um… you know if you want to," random but how else were they to talk about something like that.

"Really?" he looked to his master who nodded. Leo allowed himself to grin, rounding the couch he went to Donatello and offered his hand, "Then lets go. Just you and me, love."

END

Thank you for reading.


End file.
